wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Krwawe Kruki
'''Krwawe Kruki są jednym z zakonów Adeptus Astartes, zwanych potocznie zakonami Kosmicznych Marines. Kruki pomimo tego iż stosunkowo młode, posiada już wiele zapisanych krucjat, a także wiele zwycięstw w imieniu Imperium i Imperatora. Jednakże nie jest to rzecz, która wyróżnia ich najbardziej spośród innych zakonów. Mianowicie, mimo, że świeże wiekowo, Kruki nie znają swojej historii. Posiadają oni na tym punkcie dosłowną obsesję, co najmniej maniakalną. Sprawdzają każdą najmniejszą plotkę i skrawek informacji jaki trafi do ich ucha, lub w ich ręce. Tylko po to aby się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o swoim powstaniu, a także istnieniu. Podczas gdy inne zakony znają swoich patriarchów, to z której fundacji się wywodzą i posiadają również swoje macierzyste planety. Zakon Krwawych Kruków może odtworzyć swoją historię tylko i wyłącznie do początkowych lat M37. Na korzyść Kruków, Imperialne zapiski twierdzą że zakon istniał już o wiele wcześniej, jednakże nie są to informacje do końca potwierdzone. Dlatego też Krwawe Kruki nie zaprzestają w poszukiwaniu dalszych informacji. Zakon nie posiada także swojej planety macierzystej, albowiem wszystkie zapiski dotyczące tego zakonu, w tym uzbrojenia patriarchy, i właśnie planety macierzystej, zostały najpewniej utracone podczas bitew, lub co gorsza, zostały zniszczone. Podróżują więc oni na swoich statkach, barkach bitewnych. Przemierzając kosmos w poszukiwaniu wiedzy na swój temat. Nieoficjalnie jednak, za macierzysty system zakonu uznaje się podsektor Aurelia, znajdujący się w Segmentum Ultima, a dokładniej w sektorze Korianis. Kolejną rzeczą wyróżniającą zakon jest to, że w zakonie niezwykle wielu braci odkrywa w sobie zdolności zaginania osnowy na swoją potrzebę, inaczej mówiąc. Odkrywają oni w sobie zdolności magiczne, częściej nazywane psionicznymi. Jednakże niewielu jest w stanie opanować te umiejętności do takiej perfekcji, że ruchem jednego palca potrafi zabić swojego przeciwnika. Bracia ci którzy stali się Kronikarzami i opanowali w znaczącym stopniu swe moce, w połączeniu z ciągłym i najczęściej długotrwałym, badaniem ruchów, taktyk, a nawet reakcji przeciwnika, pozwala bardzo precyzyjnie określić następny cel wroga. Niestety te moce nie pozostały bez echa wśród innych zakonów, które niejednokrotnie oskarżały zakon o degenerację implantów, lub celową mutację swoich braci. Niestety, niektóre zakony uważają ich również za leniwych, powolnych i tchórzliwych, albowiem nim Kruki przystąpią do bitwy, bacznie analizują przeciwnika, a także analizują wszelakie możliwe scenariusze, po czym pewni że wszystko zostało dopięte na ostatni guzik, boltery zostały załadowane odpowiednią amunicją, a czołgi wyposażone w odpowiednie uzbrojenie. Uderzają z niesamowitą precyzją, siłą i oddaniem. Kończąc bitwę, nim tak naprawdę na poważnie się zaczęła. Oskarżenia te więc są bezpodstawne, albowiem pomimo tego iż zakon potrzebuje chwili na analizę sytuacji, to jego działania w większości przypadków kończą się powodzeniem, z bardzo małymi stratami. Historia zakonu O zakonnej historii można powiedzieć niewiele. O ile librarium zakonu jest obszerne w wiele zapisków, praktycznie na każdy temat. Począwszy od wykonanych z niezwykłą starannością i dbałością o każdy szczegół, opisów wrogich jednostek piechoty i wyposażenia przezeń używanych, poprzez wszelkie wykonane z taką samą starannością opisy pojazdów, statków powietrznych i kosmicznych, a także wszelakiej maści organizacje, Imperialne lub nie. Aż po równie staranne opisy rzadkich artefaktów, to zapiski na temat zakonu jest są naprawdę nieliczne. Tak nieliczne że zakon nie jest w stanie stwierdzić nic na temat swojego genoziarna, ani założyciela. Nawet najstarsi Kronikarze, badający każdy skrawek informacji po kilkadziesiąt razy, pod wszelakimi możliwymi kątami, nie są w stanie powiedzieć wiele więcej. Znana historia zakonu jest po prostu bardzo mała, a da się ją odtworzyć tylko i wyłącznie do wczesnych lat M37. Jednakże informacje, które posiadają inne organizacje stanowczo twierdzą że Krwawe Kruki były i służyły w imię Imperatora na długo przed tą "wielką amnezją". Zapiski więc musiały zostać zagubione, zniszczone, lub... są przechowywane w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi przez Inkwizycję. Wciąż jednak trwają poszukiwania wiedzy, i dopóki Krwawe Kruki istnieją, dopóty będą one szukać informacji na temat swojego istnienia. Doktryna militarna Doktryna militarna tego zrytualizowanego zakonu znacząco odbiega od tej stosowanej poprzez inne zakony. Podczas gdy Czarni Templariusze szukają wroga na jego pozycjach używając broni do walki wręcz. Kosmiczne Wilki atakują w bitewnym szale używając przy tym zwierząt przez siebie wytresowanych. Krwawe Kruki wolą przeanalizować wrogie zachowanie, jego taktyki, odruchy, a nawet to o jakich porach żołnierze jedzą, śpią i załatwiają inne potrzeby. Dla Kronikarzy analizujących przeciwnika każda, nawet najmniejsza wskazówka może być sprawą życia, lub śmierci wielu braci, którzy ruszą do przez nich zaplanowanego ataku. Dzięki czemu, po przeanalizowaniu praktycznie każdego możliwego scenariusza, każdej możliwej wersji wydarzeń, zostaje wybrana taktyka, która będzie najlepiej pasowała do danego wroga. Zostaje wybrane odpowiednie uzbrojenie do walki z nim. Pojazdy zostają odpowiednio przezbrojone, a boltery załadowane odpowiednią amunicją. Po czym Krwawe Kruki ruszają do ataku. Atak ten jest tak ponadprzeciętnie precyzyjny, silny i dokładnie zaplanowany, że dość często kończy on walkę z danym wrogiem, zanim się ona po prostu zaczęła, natomiast reszta kampanii zamienia się w polowanie na rozbite grupki przeciwników. Jeżeli jednak tak się nie stało, a wróg jakimś cudem obronił się i co gorsza przystąpił do kontrataku, Krwawe Kruki, dokonują kolejnej analizy. Szukają przeoczonych wskazówek, a także wyciągają wnioski ze swoich błędów, po czym kolejny raz ruszają do ataku. Jednakże początkowo doktryna militarna wyglądała kompletnie inaczej, nikt wprawdzie nie wie jak, albowiem nie ma zapisków tego obrazujących. Wiadome jest jednak to że obecna doktryna wywodzi się z Legendy o Wspaniałym Ojcu, a mianowicie chodzi o to że Azariah Vindya, dzięki swoim badaniom, poprowadził ludzi i zakon zdołał wygrać pomimo dużych strat. Legenda o Wspaniałym Ojcu. Krwawe Kruki, prowadziły działania w sektorze Gothic w sprawie zakończenia nowo powstających rebelii, rzekomo tworzących się za sprawą agentów chaosu. Gdzie wówczas agentów chaosu nie wykryto, przystąpiono do eliminacji zagrożenia. Nie spodziewano się jednak, że rebelianci będą tak dobrze zorganizowani, a także, że będą zastawiać pułapki na Kosmicznych Marines wspieranych przez Gwardię Imperialną. W tych wielu zasadzkach zginęła ogromna ilość braci z I kompanii, wówczas zakonu dopiero się tworzącego. Dowódcy, którzy przeżyli zgłosili się wówczas do Azariaha, który już wtenczas eksperymentował z różnymi taktykami, o to aby pomógł im on pokonać szerzące się rebelie. Azariah zgodził się, po czym zaczął badać wroga, miesiącami analizował ruchy, działania, taktyki i odpowiedzi wrogów na chociażby najmniejszy atak gwardzistów. Zbierał nawet najmniejsze wskazówki, aby nie popełnić błędu. Wielu uważało to wszystko za bezcelowe zbieranie niepotrzebnych informacji. Uważali że należy działać i atakować, a nie "czytać książki" podczas gdy trwa walka. Jednakże gdy Azariah zakończył swoje badania rzekł, że ma całą wiedzę, która pozwoli mu pokonać wroga. Zaplanował on śmiały i zmasowany, lecz precyzyjnie i dokładnie, z niezwykłą starannością wykonany plan kontrataku na opustoszałe pozycje wroga. Pozycje te, które zaatakowano okazały się jednak pozornie puste. W rzeczywistości był to kluczowy punkt, gdzie znajdowały się główne skupiska wojsk nieprzyjaciela, a także miejsce gdzie przegrupowywał się on po udanych zasadzkach na oddziały lojalistów, dodatkowo uzupełniał on zapasy z magazynów tam się znajdujących. Jak się okazało rebelianci wyznawali mrocznych bogów, a za całą sprawą stali agenci Legionu Alpha, i to w dużej mierze przez nich tak wielu braci zakonnych straciło życie. Po tym szturmie, stłumienie rebelii było tylko kwestią czasu. A po wydarzeniach tych Azariah został poproszony o zostanie Mistrzem zakonu. Azariah Vindya zgodził się, łącząc tym samym pozycję Mistrza zakonu i Mistrza librarium. Planeta macierzysta Krwawe Kruki, oficjalnie nie posiadają swojej planety macierzystej, albowiem znana im do obecnych czasów historia nie wspomina ani trochę o ich domu. Dlatego też zakon ten podróżuje na swoich statkach przemierzając kosmos w poszukiwaniu wiedzy, z nadzieją że natrafią na więcej informacji o sobie. Nieoficjalnie jednak, za dom uważa się planety podsektoru Aurelia, znajdującym się w sektorze Korianis, w Segmentum Ultima. Nazwa podsektoru wynika z jego stolicy dawnej stolicy, którą wówczas była właśnie Aurelia, jednak z wszystkich pięciu planet, wchodzących w skład planet rekrutacyjnych zakonu. To te wszystkie planety Krwawe Kruki uważają za swój dom, albowiem stamtąd pochodzi większość rekrutów zakonu. Jednakże jedna z nich wyróżniała się najbardziej i to była Aurelia. Kruki postawiły tam swoją twierdzę. Niestety nad planetą zawisły burze osnowy, które strąciły ją na inną orbitę, a sama planeta zmieniła klimat z umiarkowanego na arktyczny. Na planecie odbyła się wielka bitwa w twierdzy zakonu, gdzie Ulkair, Wielki demon Nurgle`a postanowił zaszczycić ich swoją obecnością, a potem zniszczyć cały sektor. Wielka batalia trwała, aż w końcu udało się uwięzić demona pod powierzchnią planety, jednakże kosztem ogromnej liczby wojowników. Resztki Krwawych Kruków, które zdołały ujść cało z planety zapisały te dni jako jedne z najczarniejszych, albowiem mimo iż mistrz Moriah, ranił nieśmiertelnego demona, a jego uczeń, Azariah Kyras zamknął go wewnątrz planety. To Moriah zginął, a Kyras niestety zaginął. Krwawe Kruku utraciły wówczas jedną z planet rekrutacyjnych, przez co ich możliwości bardzo się ograniczyły. Obecnie podsektor Aurelia boryka się z problemami po heroicznych trzech krucjtatach w tym sektorze. Budowa zakonu Krwawe Kruki są jednym z zakonów, które starają się postępować wedle zaleceń zapisanych w najświętszej księdze, inaczej mówiąc Codex Astartes. Dlatego też zakon podzielony jest na dziesięć kompanii, każda, oprócz I i X kompanii, składa się z dziesięciu drużyn. Wspieranych przez braci, którzy mimo iż martwi wciąż służą chwale zakonu, inaczej mówiąc, stali się drednotami. Dlatego też podział poszczególnych kompanii wygląda dość podobnie jak w zakonie Ultramarines czy Imperialnych Pięści. Specjalistyczne formacje * Ordo Psykana - Została założona przez Wspaniałego Ojca. Jest to formacja w której skład wchodzą najzdolniejsi i najbardziej uczeni Kronikarze, wraz z dość sporą "armią" serwitorów. Mianowicie organizacja ta bierze udział w poszukiwaniu i odnajdywaniu, a także w wydobywaniu technologii i informacji na temat przeszłych czasów ludzkości, a jak i również zakonu.Dość często współpracuje ona z Adeptus Mechanicus. * II Kompania - Podczas walk na Kronusie większa część tej kompanii została wysłana, wraz z Kapitanem Davianem Thule, do katakumb pod płaskowyżem Thur`Abis. Po wygranej bitwie, gdy udało się ewakuować z katakumb gdzie podłożono ładunek, aby zawalić całą jaskinię nekronom na głowy. II Kompania, przyjęła motto "Zwycięstwo ponad śmierć", a także namalowała podłużne czaszki na swoich sztandarach, na cześć zwycięstwa nad nekronami z Kronusa z nieznanej dynastii. Jest to jeden z powodów dla których uważa się ich za ekspertów w walce z nekronami. Bracia uzdolnieni magicznie Podobnie jak i w innych zakonach, także w Krwawych Krukach występują bracia uzdolnieni psionicznie, lub jak to lubi określać Inkwizycja, są zmutowani. Z tą niewielką różnicą że Krwawe Kruki posiadają naprawdę wielu braci potrafiących zaginać osnowę na swoją wolę. Należy wspomnieć że Kronikarze w tym zakonie odgrywają ważną, nawet kluczową rolę. Albowiem zakonne libraria, nie utrzymałoby się same w czystości i porządku pod tak wielkimi falami informacji, którą Kruki ją zalewają. Oczywiście oprócz tego że pilnują oni świętych zapisków w librarium i dbają o jego stan, dość często walczą oni pośród swych braci na polu bitwy. Wspierając ich swoim mądrym słowem, mieczem bądź swoją mocą. Kronikarze są także zakonnymi analitykami. Inaczej mówiąc. Wojownicy ci, dość często podczas walki w polu, zbierają informacje na temat wroga z którym przyszło im walczyć, albowiem zwiadowcy mogli przeoczyć bardzo ważne wskazówki podczas prowadzenia rekonesansu. Spisują oni wówczas znalezione przez siebie odkrycia, po czym przystępują do ich analizy, porównując dość często otrzymane informacje z innymi zapiskami na ten sam temat znajdujących się w zakonnych archiwach. Ta ogromna wiedza przechowywana prze zakon w połączeniu z wieloma zdolnościami, dość często z jasnowidzeniem, sprawia że są oni w pełni określić gdzie uderzy przeciwnik w następnym ataku, pozwalając przygotować się na jego odparcie lub ewentualną ewakuację. Dodatkowo to właśnie z pomocą Kronikarzy, dowódcy poszczególnych kompanii mogą przygotować taktykę tak, aby podczas ataku bądź innych tego typu działań operacyjnych, zginęło jak najmniej braci zakonnych, a pojazdy zostały w jak najmniejszym stopniu uszkodzone. Kronikarze mogą także w razie niechybnej potrzeby, zastąpić brata dowodzącego kompanią, gdy ten polegnie. Po czym poprowadzić kompanię do zwycięstwa. Nie trzeba chyba wspominać, że w roli tych uzdolnionych wojowników należy także wszelaka analiza rzeczy zdobycznych, począwszy od Elarskiego karabinu, poprzez ciało wojownika go używającego, aż po nawet całe ogromne świątynie poświęcone mrocznym bogom. Rekrutacja uzdolnionych osobników Aby jednak stać się Kronikarzem nie można tak po prostu przyjść i wyrazić swoją chęć. Przyszli rekruci na te stanowiska są odnajdywani przez braci posiadających te zdolność i badani pod różnymi katami przez Kronikarzy do tego celu wyznaczonych. Przeprowadzają oni dokładnie te same analizy, jakich dokonywano na nich gdy to oni rozpoczynali swoją podróż. Wchodzą w głąb umysłu osoby, czytają jej myśli i analizując wszystko czego się dowiedzieli. Wówczas zatwierdzony rekrut przechodzi rygorystyczne szkolenie, takie samo przez jakie przechodzą przyszli Marines, z tą różnicą że kładziony jest również dość podobny, lub nawet większy nacisk na sam umysł. Albowiem to dzięki skupieniu swoich myśli wojownik ten jest w stanie dokonywać tychże wspaniałych i efektownych, co równie efektywnych rzeczy. Bracia ci po zakończeniu swojego trudnego szkolenia, wysyłani są do zakonnych librariów, gdzie z rangą leksykanów zostają tam wyznaczeni do wypełniania swoich podstawowych funkcji, powoli rozwijając opanowane poprzez szkolenie zdolności, a także pochłaniając wiedzę z zakonnych archiwów. Dodatkowo oznacza to ciągłe balansowanie na ostrzu noża, gdzie chociażby jeden malutki błąd może kosztować tego, który go popełnił do szaleństwa i oddania się zgubnym mocom mrocznych sił. Flota zakonu Krwawe Kruki były zakonem żyjącym w kosmosie praktycznie od zawsze, od zawsze to znaczy od początkowych lat M37, gdzie prowadzą najstarsze zapiski. Gdyby nie te statki, ci Adeptus Astartes nie byliby w stanie wykonywać nawet wielu ze swoich obowiązków, albowiem to flota, transportuje braci bitewnych po całej galaktyce, gdzie mogą oni wykonywać swoje działania w imię Imperium i Imperatora. Flota, a właściwie ich okręt flagowy, formalnie służy im za dom, albowiem wedle zapisków Krwawe Kruki nie uznały nią żadnej planety. Niestety, po ostatnich walkach wiele zapisków przechowywanych w librariach, a także wiele statków zostało zniszczonych, bądź zagubionych. Dlatego też nikt tak naprawdę nie wie jak wielka jest ta flota. Jednakże można wyróżnić najbardziej znane statki kosmiczne używane przez Krwawe Kruki: * Zakonna barka "Omnis Arcanum" - Jest to największy okręt jakim dysponują Krwawe Kruki, jest on także okrętem flagowy, a dla wielu braci, szczególnie dla gwardii honorowej i mistrza zakonu, domem. To na nim przechowywane są dane dotyczące wszystkich najważniejszych rzeczy związanych z zakonem, przykładowo, zapiski dotyczące genoziarna a także historii zakonu. To także na tym statku znajduje się główne librarium zakonu, a także park maszynowy. * Barka bitewna "Litania furii" - Jest to jeden z najstarszych okrętów używanych przez Krwawe Kruki. Jest to także dom III kompanii, którą dowodził mistrz zakonu Gabriel Angelos, gdy był jeszcze kapitanem, obecnie przebywa on na pokładzie Omnis Aracnum. Barka III kompanii, skrywa wiele tajemnic i sekretów w swoich ładowniach, Jest to także miejsce w którym ustanowiono Sanctorium Arcanum, inaczej mówiąc siedzibę Ordo Psykana, założoną przez Azaraha Vindyę. Barka ta jest także dla wielu widzących ją promykiem nadziei, a także szansą na lepsze jutro. * Krążownik uderzeniowy "Armagadeon" - Był to krążownik i siedziba IV kompanii Krwawych Kruków pod dowództwem Daviana Thule`a. Okręt ten przebywał w podsektorze aurelia, gdzie zakon rekrutował nowych wojowników, a także starał się odeprzeć Orkową inwazję, później jednak wziął udział w bitwie o tajfun, gdzie flota rój przybyła aby się pożywić na planetach podsektoru. Został zniszczony podczas prób zniszczenia floty roju, a wiele artefaktów i zapisków podzieliło jego los. * Krążownik uderzeniowy "Pomsta" - był to krążownik IV kompanii, który wspierał działania operacyjne wówczas III kompanii dowodzonej przez Gabriela Angelosa w podsektorze Aurelia Podczas II krucjaty aureliańskiej. Najprawdopodobniej wciąż dumnie służy na chwałę zakonu. * Krążownik uderzeniowy "Wygłodniały duch" - Był to wówczas krążownik pod dowództwem Gabriela podczas incydentu na Cyrene. Najprawdopodobniej wciąż służy na chwałę zakonu. Genoziarno zakonu Jest to jedna z największych i nieznanych tajemnic zakonu, leżąca na równi z tajemnicą ich założyciela, a także fundacji i zakonu z którego się wywodzą. Krwawe Kruki posiada w swoich szeregach niezwykle wiele braci potrafiących manipulować osnową. Co wielorako było jednym z powodów oskarżania ich o degenerację implantów i mutację braci bitewnych. Inaczej mówiąc o wystawienie swojego genoziarna na zgubne moce osnowy lub mrocznych bogów. Również wiele razy dla potwierdzenia tych oskarżeń proszono Krwawe Kruki o próbki swojego genoziarna, aby poddać je badaniom. Poddawane niezliczonym i rygorystycznym badaniom, o rozszerzonym zakresie, genoziarno Krwawych Kruków udowadniało że jest wysoce czyste, bez większych skaz ani mutacji. Udowadniając tym samym bezpodstawność oskarżeń. Co jednak budzi naprawdę ogromne ilości kontrowersji w innych zakonach, albowiem nie wiedzą jak wyjaśnić tak duża populację Psioników bez jednoczesnego skażenia genoziarna. Znane Krwawe Kruki Krwawe Kruki, chociaż młode, mają swoich bohaterów, a także niemało braci zakonnych, którzy wykazali się ponadprzeciętnie w walce za Imperium i Imperatora, niestety niektórzy z nich ulegli zgubnym mocom chaosu. Kapitan Gabriel Angelos Jest on obecnie Mistrzem zakonu Krwawych Kruków. Pochodzi z niedawno zniszczonej, na jego prośbę, planety Cyrene, albowiem dojrzał na niej szerzące się zło. Jako jedyny uważał że w powrót Azariaha Kyrasa do Krwawych Kurków, po tak długim okresie muszą być zamieszane mroczne potęgi. Nie mylił się, jednakże samo Imperium dojrzało to zbyt późno. Gabriel poprowadził także swoją III kompanię do zwycięstwa wiele razy. Chociażby na Tartarusie, gdzie zgładził on herszta orkowego waaagh, pokonał lorda Bale dowodzącego jednostkami chaosu, zabił swojego przyjaciela, Isadora Akinosa który zdradził,a także pokonał czarnoksiężnika chaosu Sindriego, który stał się demonem, po czym opuścił planetę nim ta zniknęła w osnowie. To tylko jedno z tych wielu zwycięstw, jednak pokazuje ono że ludzie dowodzeni przez Gabriela, są lojalni i oddani sprawie. Brał on również udział pod koniec I krucjaty, a także pełny udział podczas II i III krucjaty aureliańskiej, w której wziął sobie za cel odkupienie grzechów, atakując zdrajcę Azariaha Kyrasa, który na zgliszczach planety Cyrene zamienił się w demonicznego księcia. Gabriela łączy również tajemnicza wieź z arcyprorokinią Machą ze światostatku biel-tan, którą spotkał na Tartarusie, a potem na Lorn V. Pomimo iż jego doradcy, stary przyjaciel, a nawet inkwizytorzy, odradzali mu pomoc Eldarom, on jednak im pomógł, w odebraniu maladictum, które zniszczył, a potem także w pokonaniu Nekronów na Lorn V. Niektórzy Arlekini nazywają go "Gabriel o ukrytym sercu", twierdząc że jest on promykiem nadziei dla Eldarskiej rasy w postaci człowieka. Davian Thule Obecnie drednot Krwawych Kruków. Podobnie jak każdy swoją karierę zaczął jako zwykły brat walczący. Jego los odmienił się na pewnej planecie, gdzie czarownica Chaosu Morga opętała planetarnego Gubernatora. Gdy ekspedycja Krwawych Kruków przybyła na planetę Morga pokazała na co ją stać. Zabiła przywódcę ekspedycji i jego adiutanta oraz wielu lojalnych Astartes. Padła dopiero z rąk młodego wówczas brata Daviana Thule. Potem jego kariera do kapitana potoczyła się szybko. Jako już zakonny dowódca poprowadził kampanie na Kronusie, podczas jednej z bitew w katakumbach nekronów, utracił on swoje oko, poprzez cios Lorda Kronusa, Thule jednak nie poddał się i zniszczył monstrum, przypisując zasługę zniszczenia nekrońskiego dowódcy Mikelusowi. Następnie przez wiele lat służył Imperium aż do wydarzeń na Calderis gdzie podczas spotkania z tyranidami niewiele brakowało aby zginął po czym został dostąpił zaszczytu przywdziania sarkofagu drednota. Po tych wydarzenia dalej brał czynny udział w I i II krucjacie aureliańskiej. Sierżant Aramus Jest on najmłodszym wojownikiem, który został uhonorowany stopniem zakonnego dowódcy. Otrzymał on ten stopień niedługo przed I krucjatą aureliańską. Co pozwoliło mu poprowadzić część oddziałów przeciwko orkowej inwazji, po czym gdy Davian Thule został ciężko ranny, przyjmował rozkazy od Gabriela Angelosa zmierzającego do systemu. aby wspomóc walkę, z eldarami a w późniejszej fazie Tyranidami. Co ostatecznie udało się. Podczas II Krucjaty podlegał on wciąż pod Gabriela Angelosa, służąc jako wsparcie III kompanii, i wraz z nim został uznany przez Mistrza zakonu za zdrajcę i heretyka. Jednakże nie porzucili oni planet lecz ruszyli do ataku aby pokonać wroga. Ostatecznie to Aramus pokonał osłabionego demona swoim młotem, który został odnaleziony podczas III krucjaty aureliańskiej. Sierżant Tarkus Tarkus jest weteranem setek bitew i dowódcą drużyny taktycznej, który brał udział podczas mrocznej krucjaty wraz z Davianem Thule, i to z niej jest najbardziej znany, albowiem podczas gdy ładunek mający zawalić katakumby nekronów uzbrajał się, widząc że pająkowi grobowemu nic nie zrobi, wsadził granat do otworu w głowie potwora, został ciężko ranny, a wybuch pozostawił ślady ana jego twarzy, Tarkus otrzymał również za tę zasługi honory terminatorskie. Później brał udział w I i II krucjacie aureliańskiej pod komedną Aramusa, gdzie także dowodził oddziałem taktycznym. Podczas II Krucjaty gdy dowiedziano się kto jest zdrajcą, Tarkus zabił swojego przyjaciela, wraz z pomocą innych braci. Jednak podczas III złożył śluby milczenia i założył swój hełm weterana, służąc pod komendą Kapitana Diomedesa. Sierżant Thaddeus Thaddeus jest sierżantem dowodzącym drużyną szturmową, która rusza do walki na swoich anielskich skrzydłach, po czym ląduje w środek zgrupowania nieprzyjaciela gniotąc ich pod swoimi okutymi butami, a także witając ogniem pistoletów boltowych i rykiem silników mieczy łańcuchowych. Jak podają źródła Thaddeus pochodzi z Meridianu, obecnej stolicy podsektora Aurelia, i jest pierwszym rekrutem od ponad 70 lat. Wcześniej był przywódcą gangu, jednakże Davian dostrzegł w nim potencjał. Brał on udział w I jak i II krucjacie aureliańskiej pod komenda Aramausa. Sierżant Avitus Avitus pochodzi z Calderis. Nienawidzi gwardzistów imperialnych, albowiem pewien regimenty notorycznie wyłudzał od ludności cywilnej przeróżne rzeczy, twierdząc że jest to podatek. Sierżant ten jest, a raczej był dowódcą oddziału dewastatorów, podczas wyprawy na Kronusa, podczas I krucjaty z orkowych łap ratuje go Aramus wraz z Tarkusem i Cyrusem. Gdzie przez resztę krucjaty dowodzi on także drużyną dewastatorów. Podczas II krucjaty Avitus także jest dowódcą oddziału dewastatorów, jednakże z czasem jego bracia dowiadują się kto jest zdrajcą w zakonie i pracuje na rzecz, czarnego legionu. Zdrajcą okazuje się być Avitus, który zostaje zabity przez Tarkusa i wspieranych przez niego braci w tym Aramusa i Cyrusa. O ile jego ciało zostało zniszczone, to jego dusza jest w osnowie, a jeśli bogom się zachce odtworzą jego ciało, będzie on walczyć na rzecz chaosu. Sierżant Cyrus Cyrus jest sierżantem weteranem zwiadowców. To on szkoli ich i sprawia że są oni gotowi bycia kosmicznymi maries, a także gotowi przywdziania pancerza szturmowego. Sierżant Cyrus jest jednym z tych którzy cudem ocaleli podczas kampanii na Kuravie, gdzie pod dowództwem Indrica Boreala pięć kompanii Krwawych Kruków zginęło. Cyrus jest zimny, bezduszny i opanowany, a także małomówny. Wypowiada się tylko wtenczas gdy naprawdę musi. Jako zwiadowca jest on wyposażony w lżejszy pancerz nie zapewniający mu tak dobrej ochrony jak pancerz szturmowy, jednakże Cyrus już wiele razy udowadniał podczas I i II a nawet III krucjacie aureliańskiej, w których brał udział, że jego opancerzenie nie jest mu potrzebne, podczas gdy jest odpowiednio wyposażony. Kronikarz Jonah Orion Był on jednym z Kronikarzy służących pod komendą Gabriela Angelosa. Od jego pierwszych bitew kampanii na Tartarusie. Jonah z każdą kolejną bitwą walczył z większym oddaniem i honorem. Gdy podczas I krucjaty Gabriel leciał do podsektora Aurelia, Jonah wraz z pozostałymi Kronikarzami, Astropatami i Nawigatorami, przygotowywał plan walki z umysłem roju. Niestety podróż tę przeżył tylko on. Podczas II krucjaty, Jonah został wysłany na planetę Aurelia w celach badawczych razem z byłym zastępcą Daviana Thule`a. Niestety wpadli oni w pułapkę, a Jonah zmuszony był wezwać pomoc. Na ratunek zostali wysłani sierżant Aramus wraz z drużyną uderzeniową. Od czasu gdy Jonah został uratowny i ponownie postawił nogę na pokładzie statku orbitalnego, służył już na rozkaz Gabriela, pod komendą Aramusa. Jednakże podczas III krucjaty służył on ponownie pod Gabrielem, gdzie zginął podczas finałowej walki z Księciem mrocznych bogów, którym stał się Azariah Kyras. Apollo Diomedes Diomedes był dowódcą gwardii honorowej Mistrza zakonu, wówczas Azariaha Kyrasa. Jednak zanim to się stało był on dowódcą I kompanii zakonu przez dwa stulecia. To dzięki temu że jednego dnia zniszczył orkowe waaagh i zabił orkowego herszta, a także zgładził czarnoksiężnika chaosu, dostał awans na kapitana gwardii honorowej. Stał się wtenczas osobą publiczną, która w imię mistrza zakonu wykonywała rozkazy. Podczas II krucjaty, przybył on i ustanowił bazę polową Argus. Po czym zaczął wdrażać plan zbierania wojsk w celu wyruszenia na krucjatę, pomimo tego iż czarny legion zaatakował planety rekrutacyjne. Dopiero pod koniec krucjaty, gdy Gabriel Angelos, a także wspierające go jednostki uznano za drajców. I gdy Aramus wraz z oddziałem dokonali desantu w celu zabicia Splugawionej części gwardii, a także zyskania kodów, dowiedział się on że mistrz zakonu jest zdrajcą, lecz w to nie wierzył..Gdy dziesięć lat póżniej podczas III krucjaty powrócił do sektora, uwierzył dopiero gdy zobaczył nagranie wiadomości od Kyrasa w którym chwali on splugawionych gwardzistów. Przybywa on na Cyrene niedługo po Gabrielu, gdzie ten ruszył aby zniszczyć Kyrasa. Diomedes ostatecznie wraz ze wojownikami walczącymi u jego boku, pokonują demonicznego księcia Kyrasa, po czym Diomedes zabiera mocno okaleczone ciało Gabriela Angelosa. Niedługo potem, Gabriel zostaje mistrzem zakonu. Kapitan Indrick Boreal Kapitan ten służył i uczył się pod okiem Gabriela Angelosa, po czym został wysłany do systemu Kurava, który miał podbić w imię zakonu. Krwawe Kruki oddały mu do dyspozycji nie mniej niż pięć kompanii. Indrick postanowił że nie będzie uzależniał swoich jednostek od naziemnych umocnień, takich jak okopy. czy ciężkie wieżyczki, a pozostawi swoich braci na statkach orbitalnych, dzięki czemu będzie w stanie, szybko i skutecznie zaatakować wroga, w każdym zakątku planety. Niestety, mało jest informacji na temat działań na Kuravie. Wiadome jest jednak jedno. Przez niekompetencje Boreala, zakon stracił wielu braci bitewnych, a sam Indrick został znienawidzony przez tych którzy cudem przeżyli i wycofali się z systemu. Sam kapitan, został zamordowany, co przez wielu uważane jest za "Dar losu" albowiem, gdyby żył mógłby on posłać jeszcze więcej braci na niechybną śmierć. Mistrz Zakonu Moriah Niewiele wiadomo na temat potężnego kronikarza Krwawych Kruków o imieniu Moriah. Był on mistrzem Azariah'a Kyras'a. Opisane w librarium zdolności świadczą o tym iż był on Wielkim Kronikarzem, a także Mistrzem Zakonu. Znane nam są ostatnie chwile życia Wielkiego Kronikarza, który to dokonał żywota ok 1000 lat temu. W czasie ostatniej bitwy o planetę Aurelia, która była stolicą podsektora o tej samej nazwie, Moriah wraz z braćmi zakonnymi i swym uczniem ruszyli szturmem na potężną twierdzę swego zakonu, która znajdowała się teraz w rękach Marines Chaosu. Dowodził nimi Wielki Nieczysty o imieniu Ulikar. W czasie ostatniej bitwy potężni Astartes niszczyli heretyków by wedrzeć się do legowiska demona. Tam oddawali życie jeden po drugim by przegnać demona. Walka wydawała się być bezsensowna, gdyż śmierć braci jedynie wzmacniała Ulikara. Wtedy to ranny już Moriah zebrał całą swą energie i potężnym ciosem psionicznym nie tylko pokonał demona ale także zranił jego duszę w osnowie. Moriah dokonał czegoś co wydawało się być niemożliwe, zranił nieśmiertelną istotę. Jego uczeń nie był jednak tak potężny jak mistrz. Nie mógł zniszczyć osłabionego demona, więc zamknął go w psionicznym więzieniu. Planeta przepadła, zmieniając się w sopel lodu a kampania została przegrana. Relacje z innymi organizacjami Krwawe Kruki nigdy nie były powszechnie lubianym zakonem, głównie ze względu na swoją "amnezję", jak i posiadanie artefaktów innych zakonów w swoich zbrojowniach. Jednakże podczas konfliktu na Kronusie, gdzie Kruki dopuściły się wybicia, lub jak niektórzy twierdzą, rzezi, gwardii imperialnej w zatoce victorii, jeszcze większa ilość zakonów zaczęła baczniej je obserwować. * Krwawe Kruki a Inkwizycja - Krwawe Kruki, jak błędnie mogłoby się wydawać, szczególnie po wydarzeniach mających miejsce podczas mrocznej krucjaty, mają naprawdę dobre stosunki z Inkwizycją. Ich Kronikarzy, a także braci walczących można zobaczyć w Straży Śmierci, specjalnych sił uderzeniowych ordo xenos. Gdzie z ogromnym doświadczeniem i oddaniem walczą przeciwko xenos.. Ciekawe stosunki łączą ich także z Szarymi Rycerzami z ordo malleus którzy pomagali im, z nieznanych powodów, podczas kampanii na Kronusie. Nie zakwestionowali oni także wyruszenia Kruków do zatoki Vctorii. Zastanawiające jest również powiązanie z ordo hereticus, albowiem podczas już III krucjaty aureliańskiej, gdzie korupcja, zepsucie i herezja szerzyły się na cały system. Inkwizytor Adriastia, nim zaczęto wykonywać exterminatus całego podsektora. Poinformowała Krwawe Kruki o czasie pozostałym do jego oczyszczenia. Niszczenie systemu zaczęto od najmniej zaludnionej planety. Dzięki czemu Kruki, chociaż wiedziały że operacja się zaczęła, zdołały zakończyć herezję, szerzącą się w podsektorze. Oczyszczanie przez Inkwizycję zostało powstrzymane, a pozostałe planety przetrwały. * Krwawe Kruki a Eklezja - Krwawe Kruki, podobnie jak i inne zakony nie uważają Imperatora za boga, lecz za najwspanialszego z ludzi. Chociaż częściej bywa, że uważają go za swojego Ojca, głownie dlatego że ich patriarcha jest im po prostu nie znany. Niestety, są to powody przez które dość często dochodzi do sprzeczek pomiędzy nimi. Na szczęście Kruki nie są samotne w tych sprzeczkach. * Krwawe Kruki a Adeptus Mechanicus - Zakon utrzymuje bardzo bliskie kontakty, albowiem Kruki podobnie jak Kapłani Maszyn przemierzają kosmos w poszukiwaniu wiedzy i starożytnych technologii. Dlatego nie raz przytrafić się może że ordo Psykana wyrusza wraz z ekspedycją poszukiwawczą, organizowaną przez Adeptus Mechanicus. * Krwawe Kruki a inne zakony - Inne zakony stanowczo nie tolerują Kruków, poprzez totalny brak wiedzy na swój temat, wybicie regimentu gwardii imperialnej na Kronusie, a także za ogromne ilości uzbrojenia i artefaktów innych zakonów przechowywanych przez ich zbrojownię. Są jednak takie zakony, które nie mają nic do Kruków, należą jednak one do rzadkości. Znane kampanie zakonu * '''Upadek Czarnej Fortecy, Vespa, 500M41 * Mroczna Krucjata, Kronus, 740M41 * 13 Czarna Krucjata, Tereny wokół Oka Grozy, 999M41 * Oczyszczenie Obscurus, Segmentum Obscurus, Data nieznana * Incydent na Cyrene, Podsektor Aurelia, Data nieznana * Kampania na Tartarusie, Tartarus, Data nieznana * Konflikt w Systemie Kaurava, Kaurava, Data nieznana * Bitwa o Targę, Targa, Data nieznana * Pierwsza Krucjata Aureliańska, Podsektor Aurelia Data nieznana * Druga Krucjata Aureliańska, Podsektor Aurelia, Data nieznana * Trzecia Krucjata Aureliańska, Podsektor Aurelia, Data nieznana * Inwazja na Graię, Graia, Data nieznana Spekulacje i domysły Na temat zakonu powstało wiele spekulacji. Począwszy od tego z jakiego zakonu się wywodzą, aż po próby odgadnięcia ich założyciela. Wiele teorii zostało wysuniętych, jedne mniej, a inne bardziej trawne. Jednakże dopóki nie znajdą się na to potwierdzone informacje Krwawe Kruki wciąż pozostają zakonem z brakiem informacji na swój temat. Jedną z bardziej uznawanych teorii jest to iż zakon został założony przez Lojalistów z Tysiąca Synów, dowodzonych przez Magnusa Czerwonego. Albowiem to w jak najlepszym stopniu tłumaczy duża liczbę psionicznie uzdolnionych braci w zakonie, równocześnie wyjaśniając czystość genoziarna. Kolejną bardziej uznawaną teorią jest natomiast to że zakon wywodzi się z Kruczej Gwardii, Mrocznych Aniołów, Krwawych Aniołów lub Imperialnych Pięści, albowiem posiadają oni ogromną ilość artefaktów należących do tychże zakonów, a także posiadają podobną heraldykę i kolorystykę. Ciekawostki * Zakon powstał w celu umieszczenia go w grze, dlatego też wiele pytań pozostaje bez odpowiedzi, natomiast na niektóre można znaleźć sprzeczne informacje. * Wiele zakonów, jak i ludzi(czyt. graczy) uznaje ich za złodziei, którzy kradną uzbrojenie i artefakty. Albowiem posiadają ich znaczną ilość w swojej zbrojowni. Prawda jest jednak taka, że są to uzbrojenia zdobyczne. Które zostało zagubione przez inne zakony podczas bitew, a Kruki je po prostu szczęśliwie odnalazły. Więc do czasu spotkania z danym zakonem i przekazania im znalezionych artefaktów, po prostu ich używają, do czego mają prawo. Źródła Gry * Dawn of war * Dawn of war Winter Assalut * Dawn of war Dark Crusade * Dawn of War Soulstorm * Dawn of war II * Dawn of war II Chaos Rising * Dawn of war II Retribution Codexy * White Dwarf 299 * White Dwarf 295 * White Dwarf 305 Galeria Taktyczni Marines ze Zakonu Krwawych Kruków podczas walk w mieście.jpg Bracia podczas walki..jpg Diomedes z młotkiem.jpg Szturmowy marines Kruków.jpg Weteran Kruków.jpg Kruk na Calderis.jpg Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Krwawe Kruki Kategoria:K